A kiss is the best cure
by Patwiggy the miggy
Summary: Wally gets hurt. For Some reason Artemis is overly worried about his condition. Waltermis stuff. Rated T? Im a newb so i dont know what to write... Summary actaully has nothing to do with this story except for the waltermis part... oops
1. Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, though I am among the many writers that wish it were so. I am also a newb to writing so I do not know how to do the introduction thing. I am a boy, just wanted to let you all know.**

San Diego, California, Nov 24.

_Wally POV_

The Team was in the middle of a very important mission in California. They were sent by Batman to stop the infamous Bane and his Blockbuster Venom Extreme. Everything was going as planned. Robin had lodged a crowbar into Bane's neck. I was running around in circles to create a tornado of beach sand. Artemis shot 4 arrows of polyurethane foam straight into Bane's mouth and he was starting to inflate. Aqualad was about to deliver the final blow when suddenly, a mysterious floating man came out of nowhere. He had a long, billowing cape, a yellow… everything and a giant swirly thing on his head.

"I AM THE MIND BLOWER!" he bellowed in a voice that could've made Black Canary get Laryngitis for a month. "Those who oppose me will get instant punishment!" Immediately, Artemis and I leapt forward to attack. We hit a wall of force which was probably a force field and bounced back.

"None can go through my wall of force! Those who oppose me will get instant punishment!" He said again. Then raised his arms and started chanting magical words. Suddenly, my mind blew up. I looked around at everyone and saw The Team lying unconscious on the floor. I felt something powdery in my mouth, and blacked out.

Mount Justice, Nov 26

_Artemis POV_

"Where am I?" Wally said as he lifted his head from the hospital pillow.

"You're in the hospital, Baywatch." I said. I reached out my hand and put it in his. "Thank goodness the doctor says that you'll be alright. It's a good thing that I had my anti-sleeping powder ready." I said, squeezing his hand harder with every word. I suddenly realized what I was doing and lashed my hand backwards hitting the shelf that held the TV.

"Ouch!"

_Wally POV_

I woke up in a comfy bed. I had a funny dream about my hand being put in a blender, then being crushed. The blender had told me that I was in a hospital bed. The blender must have hit something because the next thing I heard was an "ouch!" I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed. I turned over and looked at an alarm clock that was beside my bed. It was November 26, 2010, at 1:23 am. I got out of bed and looked outside. It was almost absolutely dark, except for some streetlights and house windows. There was a figure pacing around outside. From my 3rd story window, I could hear the figure saying, "please be ok, please be ok…" while walking back and forth. I looked closer and found that the figure was actually Artemis.

"Hey Arty! I said from above her head. "I think I'm okay right now!"

She looked up and saw me waving from the window ledge. She quickly ran to a place that must have been a door to the hospital because seconds later, she was in my room.

"Oh my god, I was so worried about you. I thought you had gotten killed!" She babbled on and on about how she could have saved me from being hurt and so on. "-If I hadn't used the polyurethane arrow and used an explosion one instead, maybe I could have-"

"I'm ok and that's what matters!" I said, cutting into her train of words. "By the way, why are you so worried? Normally, you would have laughed at me or something."

Her worried look suddenly turned hard and cold. "Would you rather I laughed at you?" Then she started laughing. This was the first time I ever saw her laugh without being the target of laughter. She had a regular girl smile, which brought out her perfectly white teeth, and short, but full laughs. I started wondering why I was noticing these details about her.

"Ummm… I have to go, and um… you were dreaming, and… um…" She quickly hugged me and ran out of the room.

I sat down on my bed dazed. Was this the start of a new relationship? Was she sleepwalking? Why had she had a sudden change of feelings about me? I suddenly felt too sleepy to think about these questions and pulled the covers over my body. I drifted off into a deep sleep about blenders with bows and arrows.

**More chapters will come soon. Please comment on how i can improve my story and how i can improve my story and how i can improve my story. Thank you!**


	2. Sparring

Mount justice, Nov, 30

_The Team POV_

Wally was sparring with Black Canary in the meeting room of Mount Justice. This was his 5th try to beat her, but was about to be his 6th. Black Canary delivered a blow to Wally's patella and he tripped over the front of his own body and summersaulted into a wall.

"One more try? Please?" Wally said desperately.

"You need to give the others a chance to get their butt whooped before you can for your 7th." Black Canary said, cracking a knuckle. All the other members of the team started walk away.

"Let him be, Black Canary. We'll be watching from the south security camera." Robin said. Then he turned to Zatanna and said, "Care for some popcorn?"

"Ugh. Okay let's get this over with!" Wally started running around Black Canary in super speed in a totally random attack pattern. He was running around so fast that the floor started to crack where he was running. The floor finally totally broke apart from its surrounding floor area in the shape of a perfect circle. Wally started running in regular circles on the circle where Black Canary was standing.

"The amount of Centrifugal force should be enough to pull you into my line of destruction so that I'll be able to punch you for as long as I want!" Wally said as he was running around. Just after he said that, Black Canary started to fly towards Wally against her own will. Wally suddenly stopped running and Black Canary was thrown into the wall at about 70 mph. You could hear the cheers coming from Robin's room all the way from across the mountain. Everyone came to the meeting room to congratulate Wally for being the first to ever beat Black Canary in a sparring match. As they were celebrating, they failed to notice that Artemis had gone over to help Black Canary get up.

_Artemis POV_

_Wally's just being a show off. He needs to see the master do her work. Which is me._ I got into a ready position to spar with Black Canary. She started off with a left hook jab to my lower abdomen, so I hooked my arm around her hand and jabbed her in the face. She grabbed my arm mid punch and flipped me over her shoulder. I used the extra leverage from her flip to flip her over _my_ shoulder, only this time quickly putting my foot over her chest to stop her from getting up. The others were still chatting with Wally about some random topic, so I went over to them and pointed at Black Canary lying on the ground. I smirked at Wally as The Team started pouring over me in conversation leaving him in the dust.


	3. Love, Pain, and heart shaped darts

Mount Justice, Dec 1  
Artemis's POV  
"Hey Kid Flash, you have something on your leg. Did you get a tattoo?" I pointed at Wally's left leg where there was a metallic gold rod jutting out from underneath his kneecap. He twisted around to look at his leg and tripped in surprise.  
"Whoa! When did that get there?" He poked at the piece of stuff and winced. Blood started to stream down his leg, making little drops of blood on the floor.  
"Quick! get a paper towel! I think this was from your battle with the mystery guy!" I said as I dragged him off towards my room. I felt his abs while carrying him which lead me to realizing how light he was when he was in pain. His face was screwed up in pain, and his hair was disheveled. When I looked at him up close, even in pain he looked... even close to hot. I guess. A stray piece of his bright red hair was lying awkwardly on his face, and I softly brushed it away. Then I realized that I was thinking these thoughts, shrieked and almost dropped him.  
I got him safely to my room and put him down in about 2 minutes. By then, he had left a trail of blood leading all the way back to the meeting room. I quickly got a bottle of water from my shelf of stuff and hoped he didn't care about drinking from something that my lips had been on... anyways... yea. I lifted up his chin and opened his mouth. I poured a drop of water into it to see if he'd swallow. I saw his Adam's apple bob up then back down as he slowly drank. I would have held his hand right then, but Robin came in and interrupted us with a camera in hand.  
He smiled and held up his camera. "Hey guys. Say cheese for the camera. Gotta love the gore. I haven't updated Facebook in a year or so..." The camera gave a small click, then there a was a huge flash and Robin was gone.  
_I WILL get him when Wally is better. _I thought as I felt my head drop next to Wally's.

_Wally POV_  
I woke up to find Artemis sleeping right next to me. It was just like those stories on or whatever about these two people that hated each other, yet loved each other. I decided to think about that later. I looked down to my leg and saw a bandage curling around a little bump. I stood up and immediately sat back down. The pain coming from my leg was enough to slow me down for a week! Since Artemis was sleeping half on the bed and half on the floor in what must have been a really uncomfortable position, I moved her onto the bed with me. Artemis's room was all green. I saw a picture of every single person on the team, except me. I looked around, then found my picture on her door. It was taped to a black and white dartboard with a bullseye directly on my heart. Lying on her desk were... wait a sec... heart shaped darts?


	4. Gotham High

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**I'm finally getting the hang of this! I hate the fact that all the format has been changed, so enjoy what eenie meenie parts of the story you can enjoy!**

Gotham Academy, Dec 3

_Random POV_

"What?! When did she come here?!" Wally said as he walked into his science classroom with Dick Grayson. 5 rows from the front sat Artemis Crock reading from a large biology textbook. "She's been here since this morning. I know 'cuz i took a picture with her this morning." Robin said, waving to her with a sly grin. She waved back then pretending not to know that Wally was there, went back to reading. One of her friends asked her if she knew him, "'Cuz he is HOT." Artemis quickly turned away hiding her blush. Wally and Dick went to sit right behind Artemis and her friend who immediately started flirting with Wally. Wally looked at Artemis for help, but she was still reading. Each minute went by painfully slowly with both friends looking at the clock every 5 seconds. Finally the lunch bell rang and the students went to their lockers to chat. Artemis looked at Wally and quickly ran off towards the cafeteria. Wally looked at Dick and quickly ran off after her. Dick looked at his watch. "12:14" He looked around to see if anyone was watching, and jumped out the 3rd story window. This would have been a genius idea if he had remembered that he was in civies and changed to his uniform. He was expecting to glide down slowly, but instead hit the ground with a "Thud!" "Owww." he said, rubbing his head. He quickly recuperated and ran off towards the bat cave. _Wally POV_ _Where'd she go! I was right behind her a second ago... Ah, there she is. By the lunch lady with more hair than the biggest ball of yarn in... ( come on puns!) … my house..._ I slid into line next to her and despite the line of unhappy boys behind me, I grabbed a tray and lobbed the cafeteria slop onto it. "So... I didn't know that you went to this school... ummm... when did you get here?" I asked while I pulled her a chair. The chair came from where a high school jock used to be sitting. He was now sprawled on the floor rubbing his head. Artemis twirled her finger with her hair. "I got here about halfway through the school year, maybe 3 months ago?" She then took my head and pointed it in the other direction. I heard the sound of mushy stuff being sloshed together and turned to see Artemis with a totally clean plate sitting next to an overflowed plate of greens.

"Hahaha! High Metabolism saves the day!" I said as I quickly swallowed down my food (literally). Seconds later, all the food on my plate had gone away with no stomach pains or headaches. She looked away in disgust and then ran off towards her locker. I quickly caught up to her and grabbed her hand. I had been waiting for this moment for about a week, dreaming about it, eating about it, talking to myself about it, and this probably wasn't the best time, but I did it anyways. "Artemis." She looked at me in surprise. "I love y-wait a sec. I *Cough* I love you." I said after choking on my cafeteria slop. This was probably my best shot which meant that if she said no, then I'd lose her forever. Which wouldn't be good. "I do too." _WAIT WHAT?! _I waved my hand in front of her face. "Are you feeling alright? Any hallucinations? Are you delusional?!" "I do too. Do you want me to take it back?" Then she punched me in the ribs.

"N-n-no! I just was a little, surprised?" I stuttered. "So, um... Gotham Diner? At... um... 6:30?"

She placed a finger on my lips and i stopped. "6:30 it is. Don't be a chicken." And she raced off towards Algebra. Where I was supposed to go to too. Like, right now.


End file.
